The Tale of Frisk Deemurr
by famksantiago
Summary: An AU where Chara and Frisk were siblings in their early life. Now, nine years later they reconnect and Frisk invites him into her world of monsters.
1. Prologue

**The Tale of Frisk Deemurr**

**By: Fammy**

* * *

**.:. Prologue.:.**

* * *

It had been a long day for her. After everything that had happened to her in the last few years she finally found some peace and quiet. It wasn't like she was looking for it- it just _found_ her.

Her life up to age ten wasn't all sunshine and buttercups. She didn't have parents who hated her nor a difficult life. She was loved. That much she remembered. But, her life had changed when she accidentally fell into Mount Ebbot.

It had happened one night nine years ago. Her family- mother dad, brother and herself went camping on that mountain. There had been rumors about the rare occurrences where children ended up missing. The forest rangers were on duty that night, as it was a starless night. It was a talk among rangers that weird things happened on starless nights. Mostly children of families that camped there would end up missing. The last one that disappeared, was eight-teen years prior.

That night her and her brother had been running around in the dark, much to her parents dismay. Then one thing led to another and she fell into the Underground. At first she was alone and afraid. She couldn't see. Dust had settle into her eyes...

She shook her head. That night and the next few days changed her life forever. She had learned that magic and monsters were real. She couldn't wait to go back to the surface with her newfound friends and tell the world about them! Reality struck when she finally broke the barrier and made it to the surface. It was hard at first, but she found out she was _dead_. Her family had mourned her. And with no where to go she began her life anew with her monster friends- Toriel and Asgore had taken her in.

It had taken her awhile to get use to her new life. She was valedictorian of her all human high school. After high school she enrolled in college putting the monster ambassador on the back burner. She wanted to focus on her grades.

Today was her first day back at Ebbot Community College. She had taken a break over the past year to save up some money to go back to college. Now, she was running late because she forgotten to set her alarm clock. She left her apartment with only an hour to get to her destination, and had to take the bus. Of course there were other methods to get to her college, but she didn't think that far ahead. She never did honestly.

As soon as she gotten to the school, she had bumped into someone. She fell backwards and onto her bum. He was a few years younger than her she figured. He had short brown hair and soft ruby eyes. He wore a short sleeve shirt that was a mixture of yellow green. And dark brown pants.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He looked up at her. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail. She wore a baby long sleeve shirt. Her purple skirt was a bit short, but not to short. He smiled.

"That's okay," he said.

He helped her up. As he did she finally got a good look at him. She had missed him for the past nine years. As he let go he looked at her. She was shocked. Never in her wildest dreams she would think she would meet her brother again.

"Chara?"

He looked her. More liked _stared_ at her. He wondered how she knew his name. He had a lot of questions, but he couldn't asked her. Instead, he quickly wrote down his name and cell number on a loose piece of paper that he had quickly grabbed from his backpack.

"We can talk later." he said as he gave her the sheet. Then he ran off.

She blinked, and looked down at the paper:

_Chara Tompson_

_Cell 235-9054_

She smiled. She would be sure to call him later. She had missed her brother deeply. She dreamed of her family- the ones that she missed deeply. She never thought to reach out to her family all those years ago. She had tried, but her parents had shut her out. Poor Chara probably had no idea about it. She remembered calling her old phone number.

"_Hello?" a ten year old child said into her ancient cellpone._

"_Hi! Whose this?" _

"_Mom. It's me Frisk." the little girl started. _

_Tears could be heard on the other side of the phone, and Frisk wondered why she was crying. She tried again, being the determined ten year that she was. "Mommy don't cry. I'm sorry for making you worry about me."_

_The next sentence that was uttered from her mother made a mark on the young girl's heart. _

"_I don't know who put you up to this. But, my daughter is dead. Please don't call again."_

Wiping a tear away, she finally decided it was time to get to her Math class, albeit she would be a bit late. As she sat down, after the teacher handed her the syllabus for the semester; her mind began to wander again. She worked hard to get where she was today. She wondered if her parents would be proud of her. She wondered if she should try to reach out to them again. She missed her mom's cooking. Nothing could compare her mother's cooking to her adoptive mother's cooking. Living with her monster family made her realized that she should never take anything for granted. She had then noticed Chara was staring at her.

He was waving his hand in front of her.

"Hey," he said. "Your late," he whispered as if not to get caught by their teacher.

She only nodded. "You look really familiar. Have we met?"

"You might have seen me on television," she answered honestly. While this might have been true, she hadn't been on television since senior year of high school. Her last appearance to the press had been two weeks before Senior finals had taken place. She closed her eyes remembering her speech. She was nervous.

_What if she was needed?_

_What if there was backlash between humans and monsters?_

She looked at Chara again sheepishly. In her speech she had told rhe world she was going to take a few years off to focus on her studies. She wanted to study to become a better ambassador.

A heartbeat passed. She wanted to tell him no. She wanted to tell him she never met him. But, she couldn't. She would have to wait. Just then the bell rung and she slipped out of the class as fast as she could her heart beating twice as fast. But he was right on her tail.

"Hold up!" he called.

She spun around and saw a look of recognition flash through his eyes.

"Frisk! Is that really you?" he excitedly asked.

Dumbfounded, she nodded. He hugged her. Tightly. When he broke the hug he looked at her, a goofy smile on his face.

"We should probably talk later. When do you have some free time?" he asked seriously.

She thought for a minute. After school she was suppose to got to her job. She worked at Grilby's which was not to far from the college. It wasn't a fancy job, but it had help with rent and tuition. She thought for a moment.

"I can call someone to cover my shift later at my job." she said unsure if she really could.

Chara nodded patiently. "Good. I'll meet you in the cafeteria at 3?" he asked.

She thought about it. She had a lab today. "It would have to be at 3:30."

Chara nodded and went on his way. She knew her brother would have a lot of questions. She hoped she could answer them all.

At exactly three-thirty she walked into the cafe happy that all her classes were done. Just minutes before she had called a colleague at work to cover for her. She didn't want to miss work, but she felt that this was important. She scanned the cafeteria for her brother and when she found him she had begun walking towards him.

He looked up at her as she pulled a chair out from under the table to sit down.

"Hey," she spoke softly. Her heart had been rapidly thumping in her chest. She was afraid. Afraid of what he might ask. She decided to start out with a few questions of her own: 'how have you been?', 'how are mom and dad?'.

Chara frowned. "After you disappeared. Dad had taken a turn for the worse.," he paused watching Frisk. She closed her eyes , and remembered her dad had cancer. The next thing she wanted to ask, she couldn't. "He died a year later, " Chara whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. "It was like he was giving up. Mom was so heartbroken."

Frisk looked down at the table. And, Chara reached out for her hand. We tried to hold on hope that you were still alive- dad and I. I didn't know what was going on at the time. I was so young. And, when I was old enough to understand. It was too late. After dad died, mom started meeting guys at the bar- at least that's what Aunt Sheryl told me. She tried looking out for me- eventually gaining custody of me. Mom didn't care. I mean how could she? You were gone, Dad had passed on? It makes me wonder, was that camping trip we taken all those years ago a chance for them to see the error of their ways?"

She still hadn't look up. She stared deeply at the table. She tried to remember her parents relationship. But, being so young at the time she couldn't remember. That or they were excellent in hiding their broken relationship in front of their children.

"I- I had no idea. I always thought, no _hoped _I would see Mom and Dad again. I can't remember them fighting. Honestly, I thought that camping trip was because of my good grades," she sadly smiled. "I never knew mom and dad had their issues. But, I guess in retrospect it kind of makes sense." She stood up. He watched her carefully.

"There are things I need to tell you- I think you'd like to know what I've been up to these pass nine years. I can't do it here," she motioned the cafeteria of their college. He understood and nodded. He stood up and followed her out of the building.

"As you may know it's not a secret that I'm an ambassador to the monsters in the world today," she spoke quietly. He nodded. "How-?"

"I can't tell you here Chara. We'll go back to my apartment."

* * *

**[a/n] I'll end it here for now. This will probably be based on multiple prompts. TBC next week... R+R! :D  
**

** -famksantiago**


	2. The Meeting

_.:. Chapter One.:._

* * *

_Of course, she would live in the monster part of the city, _Chara mused. He had never stepped into this part of the city. While he was growing up there were dares that have started a few years after the monsters move to the surface. There were also news stories that started how dangerous monsters were. It hadn't helped much when Mettaton had broken out into stardom. He remembered the first time he saw his dead sister on television.

"_Mom! Dad! Look its Frisk!" he shouted, excited._

_Both of his parents looked at the television. Behind the girl were two six-foot goat monsters. They both had soft eyes. One was wearing a violet dress, the other a pink shirt, and blue jeans. Next to her was a small goat monster child, who was wearing a striped shirt which green. (the stripes were yellow). _

_His sister was talking about equality for both monster and humankind. _

"_Mom we gotta go see her! I miss her."_

_His dad was silent, but his mom turned around sharply. _

"_Absolutely not. It's dangerous. They might have brainwashed her." She then grabbed the remote and turned off the television and walked away. He looked at his dad and began to cry. He didn't understand why they couldn't see his sister. So, what if monsters were real? His dad had bent down to his level and smiled softly._

"_We see her in person Chara. I promise."_

_Unfortunately, that was the last time he would see his dad well._

They approached her apartment, and she let him in, putting her school bag by the door. He had done the same. She turned to him and asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water," he said.

He watched her disappear into the kitchen and walked over to the fireplace where a bunch of photos of what he assumed was her family was. He picked one up where it had the three monsters from the only television broadcast he watched when he still lived with his parents. There were two other monsters in this photo. They were both skeletons. One was short who was wearing an old tattered blue jack, white shirt, and black pants. The other was a taller skeleton who wore a red shirt that read '_cool dude_' and blue shorts.

"Here," she said, waking him up from his thoughts. She handed the drink to him. "I guess I have a lot to explain."

She explained what happened when she fell into Mount Ebbot. How the small goat monster had found her- they were vacationing in the ruins. She told him that the youngest monster Asriel was upset that his father, Asgore; couldn't take time due to his kingly duties. Asriel then took her hand and brought her back to met his mother, Toriel. She explained how she made friends in the Underground. How they all relied on her to break the barrier from millennia ago. How both her and Asriel had broken the barrier a few days after she fell into the Underground.

Chara, for the most part, was in awe. He was impressed that his older sister was able to do that- especially since she had fear of the unknown. It became silent for a few moments. Chara places his empty glass on the mantle of the fireplace.

"I tried calling," she began. " After everything that happened in the Underground. I wanted to see mom and dad again to see you Chara. I told Toriel that I couldn't live at her at first. I wanted to go home. She, of course; understood. So, one day I called. She was sitting next to me when mom answered the phone. .."

She fell to the ground and cried softly. Chara silently watched her as he scooped down and hugged her. "Mom told me I was dead. I couldn't believe it," she whispered. The younger sibling held the elder close to him. There was nothing he could say to make it better.

Sometime later, he left Frisk's apartment promising to call when he got home. Did he wonder if their mom still lived? After their Aunt took custody of him his aunt broke ties off with his mother. Honestly, he didn't really care about his mom. At least not anymore. He was thankful that she birth him, and that was it.

_Still..._

The past nine years he watched Frisk grow up through her televised broadcast as the monster ambassador. He was proud of her. He also wished that he could take it all back. He wished they didn't play tag on that starless night. But, he also realized she had a good life. That he didn't want to take it away. Maybe he could meet her adoptive family?

As he walked into his own apartment that he shared with his roommate he heard a muted beep from his phone.

_Frisk: I messaged my mother and if you like you can meet her and my family in two weeks if you like._

Chara smiled. He wondered what they were like. He closed his eyes and imagined meeting them. Chara responded.

_'Okay'._

With that, he called out to his roommate.

"Sebby! I'm home!"

A golden retriever jumped up to greet him. "How was your day boy?"

The dog barked happily, wagging his tail. Chara gives him a pat on the head and motioned the dog to walk with him as he entered the kitchen to fill the dog's dish and water.

* * *

She stayed up late that night. She wrote in a journal. It was a graduation present that Asgore gave her before she moved into her apartment. Her family (Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel had been sworn to secrecy). She missed her friends dearly, mostly her best friend. They had been best friends although out middle and high school. It had hurt when she decided on a whim to separate herself from him.

Not that either of them has done anything bad. She just wanted a bit of space and freedom True, she was working at Grillby's Sans favorite hot spot. But the truth was about a year ago Grillby had opened a second location near the college. And when he did, she immediately asked for a transfer.

She saw her family at least twice a month. She had texted her mother about bringing Chara to dinner the next time she came over. Her adoptive mother had said _'yes'_. She fell asleep smiling, dreaming about her birth mother, father, and Chara.

* * *

**[a/n] And, that concludes Frisk re-meeting Chara. By the way, I kind of based Frisk's background experiences on my experience. Please R+R!  
**

** -famksantiago**


	3. The Past (Frisk)

**.:. Chapter Two: The Past.:.**

**Frisk**

It had been a week since she had gotten reacquainted with her brother. She promised to meet him for dinner today at his apartment, but that was still a few hours off, and she wanted to finish off Monday's homework before then. She needed to work on the math assignment today.

A half an hour later her phone rang, and she glanced at it. It was a number she recognized. She contemplated if she should answer. The phone quieted and then her phone signaled that a voice mail was left on her phone. She put her pencil down and picked up her phone.

"_H-hey Frisk... I-I know we haven't talked in a few weeks, b-but I-I h-have something I w-want you to_ try out." the caller said. _"C-call me back."_

Frisk checked the time and decided it she could visit at least for a few hours.

* * *

And that's how she ended up in the past. As an observer. She was watching her younger self calling out to her parents, calling out to her brother, Chara. She watched as the frighten brown haired girl cry out, "I'm here! I'm here!" She wanted to walk up to the child, hug her, and tell her '_Everything will be okay_'. But, she couldn't.

She silently followed the young girl into the next room.

_Frisk walked through the gateway and was astonished that two goat monsters were practicing magic. One was smaller, and he wore a green and yellow shirt. The other was older and wore a purple dress. Still, she was afraid. What if they kill? This was all new to her. She never knew all this was under Mount Ebbot. Her family went camping here once every year. She had been told of the missing children cases as scary campfire stories._

_She had also looked up the last time someone was eaten by the mountain a week ago. But, it was years ago- a few years before she was born in fact. A stray fireball was headed for her, which shook her from her thoughts. Thee next thing she knew she was pushed onto the floor by the younger monster. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_She didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded._

Frisk stood by Toriel in the ruins. She softly smiled. For whatever reason she could feel the fear her younger self was feeling. She tried to talk to her adoptive mother, but at the last seconded she decided against it. Toriel wouldn't hear her anyway. Still, she observed.

"_My child! Where did you come from?" Toriel asked as she ran up to the younger Frisk. _

"_I fell. My brother and I were playing tag on top of the mountain." she whispered afraid._

"_There's no reason to be afraid my child." the elder monster said. She then turned to the younger goat monster, "I think that's enough for today Asriel. We'll pick up again tomorrow."_

_The young monster nodded, stood up, and helped the child up. _

"_Now let's hurry back home. I want you both to take my hand. These ruins are not safe in the dark."_

The older Frisk began to roll her eyes. But then remembered something. A few nights later- _at least in this timeline_\- no! She called for Alphys'. She didn't want through that again. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

"A-are you okay?" a small yellow lizard monster asked as she helped her out of the makeshift bed they used for the experiment.

'Y-yeah. It's just..." she remained unfocused. How many times had she lived through those few days? She couldn't remember anymore. Hell, she had lost the power to _SAVE_,_ LOAD_, and _RESET_ once they finally made it to the surface. In its place she had different magic. She remembered the first time the power had manifested.

"F-frisk?"

She looked at her watch and realized it was that late. "Sorry Alphys," she said sheepishly. "I can't stay longer. I have plans at seven."

"Y-you w-will be free next Tuesday right?" the timid monster asked as they walked to the entrance of the lab.

The girl nodded. "I'll see you then."

Frisk waved good-bye as she left.

* * *

Frisk got to her brother's apartment building a little after seven. She toyed at her necklace as she journeyed to his apartment door. She knew she could have used the power inside of her. But, she was scared and terrified what would happen. She hadn't used her powers for a few months. She shook her head, she could marvel at her self-restraint later. Right now she had dinner to attend. She walked up to his apartment door and knocked.

A minute passed. Two. Then the door opened. Her brother stood there wearing tan shorts, and a faded blue shirt. A towel hang loosely from his shoulders.

"Hey." he said, as he let her through the threshold. "Dinner will be ready in a few. I made pasta." She nodded and took off her shoes. They chatted about their lives through dinner, each interested in the other lives. Chara was mostly interested in what life was like with Frisk's monster family. Frisk, on the other hand, marveled on having a normal, yet simple life. She had been thrown into responsibility at a young age (which is why she decided to take a well-deserved break from being an ambassador for the next four years).

After dinner, Chara introduced Frisk to his best friend and roommate Sebastian (or Sebby for short). The dog barked happily and wagged it's tail as both Chara and Frisk given him attention. Soon, it was time for Frisk to go. She said her good byes and went home.

* * *

"_Welcome to our humble abode, my child." the older goat monster had said._

_Frisk looked around amazed. She didn't know monsters were _ this _civil. She didn't know what to expect honestly. The living area had a small fireplace and two armchairs. One of the arm chairs had a medium-sized blanket over the top of it. A small bookcase was off to the side. Frisk's hazel eyes lighted up, as she ran to the bookcase- only to be disappointed in the many books of snails there were._

_The younger monster laughed silently. "Mom likes cooking with snails," he said nonchalantly. He walked up behind her. She looked back at him. _

"_It's just... I love to read. I'm an avid reader." _

_The young monster- named Asriel- smiled. "Well, I have some books in my room." he said._

_The young girl's eyes lighted up again. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Frisk." she held her hand out. _

_Asriel stared at her for a second. _

"_Asriel."_

_Instead of shaking her hand he grabbed it in excited to show her his room. He pulled her along from the living area and into the hallway._

* * *

_A few days later, Toriel had woken the children in fear. She ushered them through the basement telling them to stay close. A monster had cornered them. Soon as the children saw it, they screamed. They were cornered, when the three made it to the huge purple door that connected the rest of the world to the ruins._

_Then the monster attack. Asriel and Frisk watched in horror as Toriel turned to dust. The two small children clung onto each other in fear... then the world had reset..._

* * *

Frisk shot up, breathing heavily. She shouldn't have tried that experiment that Alphys had set up yesterday. She didn't know it would trigger one of the more painful memories in her life. Frisk didn't want to watch her adoptive family die in front of her. Although, sometimes they would survive, sometimes they would die.

The hardest part, she never knew what had attacked them. She had tried to figure it out back then. She began to wonder how many times had she reset? Why did these abilities (_SAVE, LOAD, RESET_) disappeared?... or did it changed? Did all those resets changed her too? She never thought of it before, but now... the thought did cross her mind.

She shook her head. There was no way she would be getting any sleep now. She looked over to her bed side clock to check the time. 5am. _Great,_ she thought. She turned on the light in her bedroom and looked through the closet. She couldn't remember exactly where those notes she wrote down nine years ago were. Frisk looked in her closet. She only had the journals from the last three years of her monster studies.

She smiled. Her monster studies were given to her by her best friend and confidant, Sans the Skeleton. It was something she opposed to at first. But, after leaving the Underground behind with the rest of the monsters, he was adamant that she learn a bit of their culture. She was to become ambassador when she hit thirteen.

_That must mean those notes I'm looking for might be at home. I must remember to pick them up when I visit this weekend, _she thought. She never told her family about that monster that day in the ruins. In fact, she never told anyone.

* * *

Sunday night had come and gone. During her shift at Grillby's Monday afternoon, she was on auto pilot. The manager had let her leave early, out of concern. Frisk seemed out of it.

She had been thinking of all those memories that happened in those ruins years ago. Monday night found her she was pacing in her bedroom. The amalgamates had always frightened her. She never found out that specific one escaped. She wanted to call off the meeting with Alphys tomorrow. But, something stopped her: Curiosity.

Would she see it? Alphys probably knew which one escaped, but had kept silent about it. She understood why. Alphys was scared and frighten. She couldn't blame her. She, too would have been scared.

Frisk knew that the only things that lived underground, were the amalgamates, and their families. When they first moved Aboveground, both Frisk and Alphys had expressed their concerns about the amalgamates. Frisk knew if they had moved Aboveground with them human kind would have not been so kind to the monster-kind.

Then again, the families of the amalgamates knew this. It was some sort of unspoken rule. Then again, she knew they were probably scared too, as she was when she first saw them. So, they agreed; with Asgore's consent to move the handful of families to New Home. Yet, over the years, the amalgamates had integrated into human society with her help.

Frisk was proud of that day. Her family and friends had celebrated that little victory. But still... her mind went back to the topic at hand. Was she ready to figure out which amalgamate killed Toriel over and over? She hadn't count how many times she had to reset. What had frightened her the most was neither Toriel nor Asriel knew about the resets.

_How did they not know I reset the world? That's always bugged me. Did anyone know about all the resets I did in the Underground? _

* * *

**[a/n]: I decided that Frisk's Save, Load and Reset power have changed into something else. It will be brought up in a later chapter. Probably the next chapter. I have been toying with her new abilities. Especially since Chara and her don't share the same soul. I didn't know how hard that would make writing this story. In the end, I hope this is somewhat believable. Anyway, that's it from me. **

**Also, this will probably end up being a Sans/Frisk, Chara/Asriel fic. **

**Read and review please.**

**-famksantiago**


	4. The Past (Chara)

**.Chapter 3.**

**The Past (Part 2)**

**Chara**

_Chara had a normal life. Well, a normal life that one would expect. He lived with his aunt most of his life and moved to his own apartment at the age of seventeen. He didn't want to leave his aunt, but he couldn't stand watching her health fail. Aunt Sheryl had understood though. She had decided then that maybe it was time to enter a retirement home._

_He thought about his older sister Frisk. He missed her. Chara didn't understand why she never reached out to him. To their family. He never knew that Frisk had tried. After her disappearance, their parents relationship had taken a turn for the worse. His mother had fallen from grace. She was always kind and loving to them. _

_Things changed for the worse when his dad's health took a turn for the worse. Both him and Frisk were always close to their dad. He had watched sadly as his dad slowly deteriorate. His mom, on the other hand started dating around. It was like she gave up on their relationship all together. She spent less time at home, leaving Chara to fend for himself for a little while since his dad was always going in and out of the hospital._

_Once his dad passed on Chara knew he couldn't live with his mom anymore. It's not that he didn't love her. But, he didn't want to be alone anymore. True, he had to learn responsibility at a young age, but he also knew it wasn't right. His own mom was being neglectful. So, he called his aunt. That custody battle was the quickly resolved- with Aunt Sheryl taking full custody of him. And his mom not even getting visitation rights._

_Once Chara had moved in with his aunt he started to scour the internet for any word on Frisk. He had only seen the one news broadcast when his father was alive. After that something strange happened: his mom had banned any of them from watching anything that had mention Frisk. He thought it was odd. But, he never questioned it._

_Fast forward to a week ago, when he entered the college for the first time..._

"Chara?"

He blinked at her. He knew who she was. How could he not? He had kept up with her appearances on television, even when he was busy with other responsibilities. He was sad when he found out she was retiring from being the monster ambassador for the time being. At the time, he wondered how would he keep up with her life.

Yet, never in his wildest dreams he imagined bumping into her at the college he would attend. Then, he found out they hand a class together. He was ecstatic! He decided to confirmed that this woman was his sister, even though he had already known it.

After that had hung out twice more before their Saturday dinner. Although, that Friday he decided to look at after school sports, and bumped into Frisk leaving the school.

"Hey Frisk," he called after her.

She turned around and smiled.

"Heya Chara. Where are you off to?" she had asked curiously.

"I've decided to try out for soccer. I know it's a long shot. But, I played back in high school. I believe I can make the team."

Frisk nodded, and checked her watch. "I'll be routing for you. Is today the tryouts?" she asked.

Chara smiled. "Nah, today they're having practice for the older members. I wanted to scope things out. Tryouts are next Thursday."

She absorbed the information. " Well," she thought for a moment, and brought up her schedule for the next week mentally. "I can come watch your tryout. I'm not busy next Thursday." she offered.

He beamed. "That will be great!" he exclaimed.

They then said their goodbyes. Chara knew she had work that day. He didn't know where she worked. He knew he'd probably find out soon though. They were, after all; rebuilding their relationship, even after everything that happened to their little family. He was glad he reconnected with her.

He was still scared of course. Over dinner the next day she told him how her adoptive family was. They were kind and loving. Something he wished mom had been. But, he could tell something was wrong with her during dinner. He hadn't asked what it was. She had seemed frazzled. She didn't talk much- other than her family. Instead, he had talked about the tryouts coming up in the next week. Some teams members had offered to assist him in the morning.

* * *

He awoke early the next morning had breakfast (eggs, and toast), chatted with his roommate, promising to take him on a walk later, and showered all before nine am. He had some time to kill since he promised to his future teammates were to meet him at the college at eleven. So, he decided to finish up a reading for his English class that was due on Wednesday.

At a quarter of eleven he said good-bye to Sebby as he slipped on his shoes. The dog barked happily wishing his owner a good-bye. Chara smirked to himself. "Don't forget to be a good boy Sebby!" he teased. In response the dog had tilted his head, causing Chara to laugh at the retriever's antics. He then left, whistling a happy tune.

He met up with the two people who had promised to help him. One of the was tall and a buff. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He also had a light tan complexion. His name was Mark. The other was two inches shorter than Chara. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and a dark complexion. The shorter guy was named Felix. The practice had not taken long. Chara had played the last semester of his high school career.

After their practice, they decided to go get lunch. They ended up going to a small noodle house near the park. The three had chatted for a few hours before Chara decided to head home. He decided to text Frisk, but he forgot about it for the most of the day. Right now, all he wanted to do was walk his dog and finish up the rest of Monday's homework.

* * *

**[a/n]: This is a small view of Chara's past nine years. It also allowed me to develop Chara as a character more. In all honesty, I think Chara may be a side character for a bit until I have a better idea of how I'd want his story line to go. I already have a story line planned out for Frisk. Anyway's R+R! **


	5. A Visit Home

**.:. Chapter Four.:.**

**A Visit Home**

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, Chara met his new friends Felix and Mark for lunch in the cafeteria. There was another teen with them. He looks a bit taller than Mark. He was wearing a light green tee with tan pants.

He had medium length brunette hair, and his eyes were covered by his bangs. Chara's initial thought was he should probably get those cut.

"There you are Chara!" Mark beam, as Chara made his way towards them, lunch in hand.

Chara had always made his lunch back in high school. It was his usual: a BLT on wheat bread, an apple (unless he was out of apples, then a banana), and a bottle of water. He was self-sufficient once he was sixteen. He had to be- since leaving his mom he decided that he needed to be better than her. Sure, he was living with his aunt, but he didn't want to rely on her for too long. He was a man with a plan. He decided once he was a sophomore that he would start extra curriculum activities. He chose football. Once he hit junior year he decided that the needed a job—which he got in retail.

"This is Kris. Kris Dreemurr." Felix said.

Chara blinked. "Pleasure to meet'cha."

Kris only nodded. He then said, "Pleasure is all mine. I'm the Captain of the Football team."

"Kris! Chara!" a voice called over to them. Both boys turn and saw Frisk running towards them. Today, she was wearing a summer dress.

Kris gave a small smile. "I wondered when I would bask in your presence, dear sister."

"Pssh. I've been busy. I've been working and hanging with Chara mostly." she said then quickly signed, "He's my brother before I fell into _that_ world."

Kris nodded. He knew what _that_ world meant. He closed his eyes. He remembered the day when monsters had come from the Underground. He was an orphan then. For a few years, he hung out with Frisk, eventually getting adopted by the Dreemurr family. They had promised never to refer to the monster kind in front of human-kind. While Frisk decided to moved into her apartment after graduation he decided to stay.

"We should talk later, sis." he said worry laid in his voice.

Chara tilted his head watching the odd exchange between the two. He had watched them hugged, and he didn't know his sister knew sign language. But, then there were a lot of things he didn't know about her.

"Well," she said looking a Chara. "I'll leave you guys to bond. Be easy on Chara would you?" she teased Kris. Mark and Felix laughed at that. Both boys knew Kris could put new recruits through the ringer given the chance. They were upper class men after all.

"Sure," Kris responded.

Then as an afterthought, Frisk signed, 'Maybe you could walk me to Alphys later? And, stay there as we try that experiment?'

Kris nodded. He knew about Alphys experiment. He, too, was studying to be a scientist. He knew the ins and outs of the experiment she was talking about. 'I'll meet you after my three o'clock class then?'

She nodded, and was off.

Chara stared. "Uh, what was that?"

Kris smiled. "We lived in the same house for years, our mother had taught us sign language. We kinda use it as a secret language when we're not around our friends. Now where were we?"

Frisk sighed sadly, necklace in hand. Her thoughts went back to the night that she first learned about her new powers. She knew for a while her _SAVE, LOAD, RESET_ ability had vanished. She was unsure why and she had never told anyone.

_Her mother- real mother had just hung up on her. She was hurt, which in turn made start crying. She had missed her family while in the Underground. In her pain she hadn't notice that fire had engulfed the house. She could hear voices._

"_Mom? Why is it hot?" Asriel asked his mom. He was running down the stairs, a younger Kris was behind him. He was frightened and scared. Toriel had screamed in fear._

"_Frisk! What's wrong? Frisk?" she cried. She was standing right outside the kitchen area. Both Asriel and Kris exchanged glances. Asriel was happy that most of the monster homes wouldn't and couldn't burn down._

_But, when the two saw Frisk she looked devastated. She was still crying and yet an ominous power had emitted off of her._

"Frisk! Frisk!" a voice called to her behind her, breaking her out of the memory.

"Huh?" she spoke.

"You have that far off look again," he spoke again.

She looked behind her. She smiled sadly.

"Sorry Kris," she said sheepishly.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

The two had started walking off to Kris's car. It was a light blue Ford Taurus that had five seats. Two in front and three in back. When they got settled in the car, their bags in back and both of them seated in front Frisk stared out the window.

"I don't know. All the bad memories I've had since the Underground." She watched as unfamiliar buildings became familiar.

"I'm scared," she said quietly. "If I do that experiment again..." she stopped. She tried to recall if she ever told her brother about everything that happened. She didn't feel she was ready to go under the experiment again.

Kris watched her from the corner of his eyes. "You don't want to do relive everything again?" he asked.

She nodded. "You know Alphys would understand if you are not ready. You don't have to push yourself."

Again, she nodded. "Maybe what I need is to be around family." she finally said after a few minutes. She picked up the phone and made a quick call to Alphys and told her she couldn't make it. Alphys had understood. There were bound to be some side effects from the last session, which was three to four days ago. Kris had looked over to her after she hung up.

"Where to sis?"

"Hmm. Home? I want some of mom's freshly baked butterscotch pie!" she announced, happily.

They both laughed.

She thought about the last few weeks. She had distanced herself from her friends and family, on accident. She sighed sadly. What a great friend she was. She was so busy that she couldn't even pick up the phone.

She sat in her childhood bedroom. She had said 'hi' to her parents and brother. Then decided to go to her bedroom to find that notebook she was looking for a couple of nights ago. Except she couldn't find it. So of course it had to be at Sans-

All of a sudden the color red flashed into her room. She spun around and was shocked. There in front of her was a short skeleton who was wearing black shorts, white shirt and was missing a blue hoodie? He was shocked. They both were.

"Hey kiddo. How did you do that?" he asked.

_Great_, she thought. _Just great. _"Uh... hi Sans!"

She could summon monsters _now_?! Better add that to the growing list of problems she was currently having. She began to pace her small room. She knew Sans watched her growing worried at the second. After a few minutes, she started putting the notes on the floor away. She didn't know what to tell Sans. She didn't even know she had that power. A second later she felt a skeletal hand on her shoulder.

"Frisk?" he whispered.

She stopped, and looked at him.

"I don't know. I just thought of you and popped you were here." she muttered.

They didn't speak for several minutes. Both of them thinking about what just happened. Frisk decided to keep things light.

"Hey Sans."

"hm?"

"Hey Sis! Dinner's ready!" Asriel voice came from beyond the door.

This conversation would have be put on hold, as the door opened. Sans quickly teleported away. Frisk sighed and wondered if she could summon him again. That was a silly thought. She stared at the spot he just stood in. It scared her that she might just summon her best friend at will... she thought she had manifested all her powers after the underground.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked.

* * *

**[a/n]: Sorry it took this long. I was a bit busy with life. I kinda started this when I got sick for two weeks and since then had forgotten about this. R+R!**


End file.
